ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Batman: Evolution Episodes
Batman: Evolution is a TV show that follows the Batman through the years. This is a list of all the episodes of the show. Season One #"The Man Who Laughs": Bruce Wayne has been Batman for a year now, and is only just meeting his first supervillain in the form of the Joker, who threatens to kill the Mayor of Gotham City by sundown. #"The Cat and The Bat": Batman faces a new enemy in the form of Catwoman, while as Bruce Wayne he tries to go out with a woman named Selina Kyle at Alfred's request. #"Vendetta": After meeting the mysterious Oswald Cobblepot, Batman does some research, finding out Cobblepot's parents were exposed as criminals by Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's parents, and not just that, he also finds out Cobblepot has quite a big vendetta against everything attached to the Wayne family. #"Best Served Cold": Batman battles a new criminal in town named Mr. Freeze, who turns out to have an extremely tragic origin. #"Straw Man": Batman is well known for using fear to his advantage, but what does the Batman fear himself? That question has been answered, as Bruce is injected with "Fear Toxin" by Dr. Jonathan Crane, AKA Sacrecrow, and is driven mad by the substence. #"The Man From The Bayou": Up until now, Batman has faced relatively "normal" enemies, he was able to take them all on. However, he must face an enemy who is not a man, but a force of nature, a monster, a beast that does nothing but destroy. This enemy's name... is Killer Croc. #"The Shifting Face of Basil Karlo": Former actor and ego-maniac Basil Karlo gains the ability to shift and morph his body any way he wants. It's up to Batman to stop him when he begins hunting down everyone staring in a remake of his film "The Terror" for not including him. #"The Man Behind The Red Hood": Bruce recalls one of his earliest memories as Batman, taking on Gotham City's first super criminal, the Red Hood. However, he notices there's a few things familiar about him... #"Bane": Back broken, ribs crushed, bleeding internally and bones smashed. Who on Earth could be strong enough to do this to the great Batman? none other than the world's strongest human, Bane. #"The Will of Theo Cobblepot": Oswald Cobblepot is back, but now he's not a formerly rich man, as Cobblepot finds his grandfather, Theodore "Theo" Cobblepot II's will that leaves him all of his money. After this, Cobblepot seemingly redeems himself, but Bruce isn't so sure... #"One Bad Day (part 1)": Joker attempts to prove that all it takes is one bad day to turn a normal man in to a monster by kidnapping D.A. Harvey Dent, who is one of Bruce's oldest friends. #"The Flip Side (part 2)": With half his face now burnt and deformed, Harvey Dent swears vengeance on the Joker. Becoming obsessed with a double headed coin he uses to make his choices, Dent begins attacking all of the Joker's men. This leaves Bruce devistated when he realizes he's going to need to arrest his best friend. #"The Enigma of Edward Nygma": A new egotistical villain known as the Riddler appears in Gotham and begins setting up death traps all over the city, with the only way to solve them being to solve his riddles. Why is he doing this? to prove he's smarter than Batman. #"Venom": Bane is back with a vengeance, this time not holding back during his fights with Batman. Because of this, Bruce begins injecting himself with Bane's Venom drug to defeat him. However, this turns out to have more negative effects than positive... #"The Red Heart": The Red Heart is a large heart shaped ruby that was carved for a king many years ago. It is extremely expensive, and because of this, every criminal in Gotham City wants it, including Mr. Freeze, Penguin and Killer Croc. #"Matches": At a gala hosted by Bruce Wayne, a large amount of possessions are stolen by an unknown criminal. Normally Bruce would suit up as Batman at this point, but he decides to try out a new persona he's been working on and slips in to the identity of Matches Malone, an up and coming criminal in Gotham. #"Wooden Tone": Batman faces something... odd. He's no stranger to the world of crime bosses and mobsters, so when he finds out about the new crime boss in town, Scarface, he doesn't bat an eye. That is until he finds out the truth about Scarface... he's a puppet. Being controlled by a man with severe psychosis named Arnold Wesker. #"The Giants of Hugo Strange": A group of monster-like men begin ravaging Gotham City. Ironically, this isn't the strangest part, what is? the fact that all the "Monster Men" have the DNA of dead people. Who made these diabolical demons? a new threat known as Dr. Hugo Strange, who has developed quite the obsession with the dead. #"In The Eye of the Beholder": A large amount of rich billionairs in Gotham, who are largely known for being handsome or pretty, suddenly become extremely deformed. Bruce himself isn't immune to this, as his face is twisted beyond recognition. The man behind this is identified as Carlson, who was given the title of the world's ugliest man. #"New Leaf": After crash landing near an island, the Joker wakes up and realizes he's lost all his memories. In this dazed and confused state, he actually ends up becoming a near by town's hero. Under the alias "John", he becomes an advertising point to the town, much to the confusion of Batman. #"Call of Nature" #"Man-Bat" Category:TV Series Category:Episodes